


Fight for Us

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Shocking Awakening [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413154
Kudos: 12





	Fight for Us

Dean listened as you told him about how excited he was when you agreed to name your son Dean Jr, and even now, his face lit up. You told him about his sweet proposal on your 18th birthday, both of you going to school, and caring for a child, plus he worked. The two of you married when you were 20- when DJ was 4.

Seeing pictures of DJ goofing off, he threw his head back and laughed, enjoying how vibrant he seemed. He saw birthdays, holidays, vacations, the first picture of him holding Joey, and them on dates.

“We aren’t perfect, we fight like hell sometimes… But we also fight for us.” You cupped his cheek, rubbing your thumb over it softly. “If you still want to learn, I’ll teach you. I’ll fight for us, but not alone. Don’t act like you care, and want to be here if you just feel guilty.” Saying that killed you, but it was the truth.

He shook his head. “No. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean smiled softly. “I feel like this is right. Awkward a bit, but right.”

You chuckled. “Like we’re two teenagers again, but being close feels right.” He nodded at that. “Me, too.” Shifting, you put your head on his shoulder. “This is gonna take a lot of work.” You told him softly.

Smiling, Dean kissed the top of your head. “Looks like it’ll be more than worth it.” From what the pictures showed, you two were still deeply in love. What happened to him to forget? “And I will still promise forever, under the stars, as soon as this is less of a surprise, and more of a feeling of peace.” You surprised him by lacing your fingers with his.

“You don’t have to do that.” You told him, and he could tell you were starting to cry. Dean moved, taking the hand you were holding from yours to put it around your shoulders. Using his opposite hand, he took your hand in his again.

He let out a soft sigh. “I want to.” He told you quietly. “I can tell that it meant a lot to us, and I want to remember it, in case for whatever reason…I can’t remember the last time.”

You nodded. “Maybe we should bring you to the doctor.”

“I’m fine. No headache, no body aches, I can do everything…Let’s just take it day by day.”


End file.
